1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power switch module and an electronic device using the power switch module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device is generally provided with a power switch module to turn a power supply on and off. A commonly used power switch module includes a plurality of components such as a printed circuit board (PCB), a support plate, a control, and an elastic member positioned between the control and the PCB to generate an elastic force to resist the control. The control may be received in an assembly hole defined in a housing of the electronic device. The PCB may engage the support plate. During assembly of the power switch module to the housing of the electronic device, the control is received in the assembly hole, the elastic member is positioned on one side of the control adjacent to the PCB, and the support plate is connected to the housing to bias the elastic member. During assembly, the elastic member and the control require manual positioning which is difficult to accurately position. Over time, the elastic member may loosen and no longer supply a sufficient stable elastic force to resist the control, such that operation of the power switch module becomes frustrated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.